Soarin's Ups and Downs
by SoraBlitzenSkies12
Summary: Soarin is busy resting after a long practice day. Then something comes up: the heart's and hooves day gala. His friends then give him advice on who he'll take


Soarin's Ups and Downs by lolteam123

* * *

Chapter 2

The real reason Soarin was in Ponyville was he was searching for the mare that he couldn't stop thinking about. So here we go.

Soarin was flying high in the sky with peace and quiet. As he was flying he spotted Ponyville. After minutes of flying, Soarin landed in Ponyville. There was one thing Soarin loved about Ponyville, how quiet and peaceful it was. Ponyville was usually a quiet town with ponies enjoying the sun. Every pony in Ponyville didn't notice Soarin with his uniform,but some did. Soarin asked some ponies for directions to where sugarcube corner was. But the all the answers he got was " sign my flank" and "oh my gosh". Soarin just avoided the mares that tried to overcome him and trotted all the way to Sugarcube Corner. Suddenly, a group of crazed fans started running over to him for autographs. So Soarin ran as he could to avoid the crazed fans but eventually got mobbed. The thing was Soarin never liked being attacked by a group of vicious fans even though they were all over him.

Meanwhile inside Sugarcube corner, the mane 6 were busy chatting about who would they bring as dates to the Heart's and Hooves Day Gala. " Well for starters guys, I'm bringing Flash Sentry", said Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm bringing a stallion named Caramel as my date", explained Applejack.

"I'm bringing Thunderlane as my date", explained Fluttershy.

"I'm bringing Pokey Pierce as my date", said Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow who are you bringing as your date?" asked Rarity.

" I don't know who I'm bringing", sighed Dash.

Then suddenly there was a pound at Twilight's library door. When the door opened, a wonderbolt with his uniform on, but with his goggles on came in the door. The stallion was exhausted from taking pictures and writing autographs to his fans. Rainbow recognized him, he was Soarin from the wonderbolts. But what could Soarin be doing in Ponyville? Rainbow wondered what Soarin would be doing in Ponyville.

"Hey Soarin, what are you doing in Ponyville?" Rainbow asked him."Just looking for the mare that I really liked since the wedding in canterlot", said Soarin to Rainbow Dash. Then Rainbow said to Soarin to come and meet her friends and so they headed to the room where her five friends were chatting.

"You must be Soarin, right?", asked a young looking alicorn. "Yes my name's Soarin', said the wonderbolt. "You must be Soarin, right?I'm Fluttershy", said a yellow coated pegaus with light pink mane. "Hi Soarin, I'm Applejack", said a pony with a cowgirl pony. "Hi Soarin, I'm Pinkie Pie", said a pink pony. "My good sir, I'm Rarity", said a white unicorn.

"Nice meeting all of you. And I met your friend Rainbow Dash on seperate occasions", said Soarin joining into their conversation. "Well she seems to be happy to see you too", said PInkie smirking at her rainbow maned friend and the wonderbolt. "Sorry about Pinkie here Soarin, she can be quite the teaser around someone who has a crush on somepony", said Rainbow making a goofy smile which was like Soarin's goofy smile. "Oh no worries Rainbow", said the wonderbolt. So Soarin decided to tell Rainbow Dash something important that he been wanting to tell her.

"Rainbow Dash, can I tell you something privately? I wanted to say that I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the Heart's and Hooves Day gala? The letter says that must wear fancy as always", Soarin said with reds still on this cheeks. Rainbow nodded her head yes and kissed his cheek one more time.

Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Hey can someone open up?" asked a mare's voice."Who is it?" askesd Twilight as she opened the door. "It's me, Soarin's big sister, Spitfire", said the voice. "Oh hey Spitfire", said Soarin waving hello to his best friend and sister. "Hey, aren't you guys the elements of harmony?" asked Spitfire.

"Yes we're the elements of harmony. And Spitfire this is Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, PInkie PIe, and Fluttershy", said Rainbow introducing her idol to her friends. "Nice to meet you mane 6", said the yellow mare and the rest of her other teammates. "Tell us about yourselfs. And cousin PInkie", said Surprise running over excitedly to her cousin hugging her tightly. "Nice to see you too Surprise", said Pinkie happily.

After the other wonderbolts arrived at Twilight's library, they all sat down at the table where Spike made them cookies to snack on. As they were eating, Soarin told Spitfire that he already asked the mare of his dreams to be his date to the Heart's and Hooves Day Gala in Canterlot. While Fire Streak and the others talked to R.D about life as a wonderbolts. "I'm so excited about the Heart's and Hooves Day gala. I can't even decide what to wear", said Rarity excitedly.

"Me too, I can't decide what to wear either", said Twilight. "Hey have all of you found anything to wear for the Heart's and Hooves Day Gala Wednesday night?" asked Applejack. "Since today's Tuesday, the gala is tomorrow. See ya guys tomorrow", said Fleetfoot. Surprise hugged her cousin goodbye and the others said goodbye and flew off to get ready for tomorrow after staying until 5:50p.m.

.

"Hey guys, I can't wait for tomorrow. It's heart's and hooves day", said Lightning Streak excitedly. "Hey, Lightning chill it", said Fire Streak calming down his way over excited brother. So the others flew into the HQ and went to their rooms before they went to eat dinner in the dining hall.

In Soarin's room, he was busy thinking about what would happen at the Heart's and Hooves day gala tomorrow night, even though he had the day off a few days ago. "Hey Soarin, you tired?" asked Spitfire."Maybe a little", said Soarin yawning.

"Hey guys, chow time. The others are waiting", said Wave Chill. So Soarin headed to the mess hall with his brother. When they arrived the others were already at the table eating. "Hey,you made it", said Surprise." Yeah I wouldn't miss having the best friends and teammates", said Soarin sitting down and eating his meal.

As they were eating, the others were talking and laughing their flanks off about tomorrow night. But Soarin decided he should go to bed a little early even though he arrived at the mess hall at 8:30. "Can't wait for tomorrow", Soarin said to himself as he walked off to his bedroom.

"Hey, guys have you seen Soarin?" said Spitfire."Spit,proably he decided to hit the hay early and rest up for tomorrow", said Surprise. "I agree with Surprise here", said Fire Streak and the others cleaning up the dishes and walking back to their rooms to rest up early for tomorrow. And even Spitfire was a little concerned for her brother and friend. "He really did find the perfect mare. Hope everything goes well" Spit thought to herself walking off to her room.


End file.
